Airplanes and Ceramic Fruit
by J.M. Sparrow
Summary: No matter how many times Roxas leaves, no matter how many times Roxas packs his bag, no matter how many airplanes he gets on, Axel can't bring himself to stop loving the beautiful blond boy. AkuRoku Day 2012 entry. Rated mostly for language.


Disclaimer: I am not Square Enix, therefore I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Airplanes and Ceramic Fruit

He's jittery. He's nervous and keeps glancing at the clock. There's still another hour to go until the plane lands, and he curses himself for getting to the airport so early. He stands up and paces the length of the waiting area, running his long fingers through his violently red hair. Almost immediately, he drops his hands, not wanting to mess up the meticulously crafted spikes. He looks at the ticking clock again and groans. Fifty-five minutes to go.

* * *

_"Again? You're leaving again?!" Axel shouts, slamming his hands on the kitchen table. The blond sitting at the opposite side of the table stares at the man impassively. His eyes are deep blue and typically hold so much emotion, but not today. Today, they're cold._

_ "You don't understand," he says monotonously. Axel points a finger angrily at the youth._

_ "Don't fucking tell me I don't understand, Roxas! We both know damn well there's nothing to understand!" His voice is reaching a violent pitch, and his eyes are getting wild._

_ "I feel like there's more out there for me than this town, Axel. I'm eighteen; I'm supposed to be out finding myself and my place in the world," Roxas counters, his voice still calm but with a growing edge of irritability. _

_ "Don't give me that shit, Roxas. This will be the third time you've gone out to 'find yourself.' Now you're just being a selfish asshole!"_

_ "I'm being the selfish asshole? All you're thinking about is yourself right now! You just don't want me to leave because you don't want to be alone," Roxas shouts accusingly, rising to his feet. The redhead stands as well, his height much more impressive._

_ "Bull! I didn't want you to leave the first time because I didn't want to be alone, sure, but this is just ridiculous now! The first time you left, I was understanding and accepted you back no problem. I was pissed the second time you came crawling back, but didn't want to tell you I told you so. This, though, this is just insane! You think you can just step on me and walk all over me and break my heart at every turn and come running back to open arms; well I'm sick of it! You walk out this time, don't expect to come back!" Axel's tone is hysterical, but Roxas doesn't respond after this. The two of them simply stand glaring at each other angrily._

_ "Fine," Roxas spats, finally breaking the silence. He turns on his heel haughtily, slings his bag over his shoulder, and leaves the apartment, slamming the door on his way out. _

* * *

"Can I get a salted caramel crème Frappuccino, please?" Axel mutters to the barista while pulling out his wallet. He pulls out his money and glances at the clock behind the counter. Half an hour remains.

He takes a sip of the drink a few minutes later and grimaces. It's too sweet. He should've expected it, though. Roxas always preferred his drinks terribly sweet. Axel drops the barely touched drink in a nearby trash bin. He can't even explain why he ordered Roxas's usual. Hell, he can't even explain why he ordered anything to begin with.

"To pass the time, I suppose," he says under his breath, allowing himself a small grin. He walks back to the waiting area and checks the arrivals board. His stomach flips upon seeing the flight is still on time. He finds it funny, really; he wants the time to hurry up and pass, yet he'd feel extremely relieved if he were to find the flight delayed. He shakes his head and looks at the clock for what feels like the millionth time.

Twenty minutes.

* * *

_ A plate explodes against the kitchen wall. It's quickly followed by two more plates, a glass, two bowls, and a decorative ceramic bunch of bananas. Axel isn't perturbed by this last piece, though. He never did understand the point of decorative ceramic fruit. Why not just buy real fruit?_

_ He releases a guttural, angry scream to the empty room. He doesn't care that the neighbors probably hear him and think he's being murdered; they'd probably think he deserves it anyway. In all honesty, he even thinks he deserves it right now._

_ "You didn't even try to stop him!" Axel shouts to himself, his voice venomous. He smacks himself in the forehead angrily. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" _

_He considers going after the blond, but realizes he has no idea where Roxas has gone. He could've taken the bus, train, or a plane, so there's no chance of intercepting him. Axel wouldn't even know where to start looking. Realizing how hopeless the situation is, Axel picks up another decorative ceramic fruit, this one an apple, and hurls it against the wall too._

"_Why the hell does he even buy these?!"_

* * *

Ten minutes till landing.

"Gods, why am I even here?!" Axel hisses to himself while plopping down into a chair. He leans over to put his head between his knees, feeling nauseous.

"Are you alright, deary?" a little voice says near Axel. He almost gives himself whiplash from sitting up too quickly. His eyes dart over to look at the person who spoke. A small, elderly woman is sitting next to him, her purse in her lap, her hair poofed up in one of those typical old lady fashions. She smiles kindly at Axel, and he's reminded of a typical grandmother.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," he mumbles, trying to give her a fake smile. He suspects it looks more like a grimace, though.

"Is it a girl, then?" the woman asks keenly. Axel can't help but genuinely smile this time.

"Not exactly. A boy," Axel replies, anticipating the typical shocked reaction. The woman doesn't seem bothered, though.

"Well that's fine, too," she says, her tone unchanging. Axel is taken aback, but recovers as the woman keeps speaking. "He makes you happy?" Axel nods.

"Yeah. He does."

"What is it about him that you like so much?" she asks kindly. A chuckle rumbles in his chest. This woman is just too adorable for him to be annoyed by her nosiness.

"He's just so… I don't know. He's frustrating and irritating and the most stubborn person I've ever met. He's an absolute pain in the ass, excuse my language, but there's just something about him. The way he smiles makes my stomach flutter, and I can't help but laugh when he laughs, even if the joke is terrible. And when he looks at me with those eyes, I just want to melt into a puddle. It doesn't hurt, either, that he's so good in-" Axel stops abruptly, not wanting to be disrespectful. The woman laughs, though.

"I'm old, deary, not dead. I know what couples do," she replies, mirth in her expression. Axel laughs along with her momentarily before she continues. "Sounds like you really love each other." Axel's smile falls and his eyebrows furrow.

"Yeah…well…I thought we did. I know _I _did, but he…he keeps leaving," Axel mumbles. The woman smiles, though, and gestures around the area.

"Well, judging by where you are right now, I'd say he keeps coming back, now doesn't he?" Before Axel can say anything, a booming voice sounds from the airport intercoms.

"Flight 0813 now disembarking. Flight 0813 now disembarking."

* * *

_Axel spends the month after Roxas's departure the same way he spent the other two: in a self-loathing, drunken stupor. Empty vodka and whiskey bottles litter the kitchen counters, living room coffee table, even the bedroom nightstand and dresser. He's not even sure how, but one empty rum bottle ends up in the bathtub._

"_I don't even drink rum…I think," he mutters upon finding it. Shrugging, he makes another drink and settles down on the couch. He opens up his laptop to check his email for the first time since Roxas left and chokes a little on his drink. There's an email from Roxas. No, scratch that; there are fifteen emails from Roxas. He goes through them, oldest to newest. They contain pleas for forgiveness, heartfelt apologies, angry curses at the redhead for ignoring his emails, confessions of love. The most recent one makes Axel bite his lip, confusion at what to do ripping into him._

_**Axel,**_

_**I don't know if you're even reading these anymore. For all I know, you could be deleting them before even opening them. For all I know, you've moved on and found someone else. For all I know, you could hate me. I wouldn't blame you. I've been a terrible boyfriend, and I've hurt you too many times to count. I don't deserve you and will understand if these emails continue to go unanswered. But you need to know that I really am sorry and do love you. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I promise I'll never leave you again. I kept leaving to look for something more perfect than what I had, and I've finally realized there isn't anything out there that can make me as happy as you do.**_

_**I'm flying home next Friday. My flight number is 0813, and it should be landing at 3:35 p.m. If you're not there, then I'll know it's over between us, and I promise to never call or text or email you again. I hope this isn't the end and you'll give me one more chance, though.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Roxas**_

* * *

He debated whether or not to show up all the way from that email to the car ride to the airport. Even now, standing in the waiting area and peering over the heads of the other people waiting, he's wondering if he made the right choice in coming.

His heart leaps into his throat, though, when he catches sight of a shock of spiky golden hair appear down the terminal. Roxas hasn't seen him yet, and Axel can discern the worry and fear in his cerulean eyes as he scans the crowd. Axel quickly elbows his way through the throng of people until he's standing near the front, right in Roxas's line of vision.

"Roxas!" he calls, his heart hammering against his ribcage. The blond snaps his eyes to the redhead, and the look of fear and worry gives way to surprise and relief. Seconds later, tears flood those beautiful blue eyes. He drops his carry-on bag and sprints towards the taller man. Axel opens his arms right as Roxas launches himself at him. Axel catches him easily and spins him around once before placing him on his feet. Roxas looks up into Axel's emerald eyes and smiles through his tears.

"I-I thought you s-said I wouldn't come b-back to open a-a-arms," he hiccups. Axel grins down at him and plants a kiss on his forehead.

"As long as you keep coming back, I'll always be waiting with open arms. I love you; got it memorized?" he whispers while nuzzling his face into Roxas's hair. The blond laughs, pulls back from their embrace, and grabs onto Axel's hand.

"Yeah, I do. Let's go home."

As they're walking out of the airport, Axel turns his head and grins at Roxas.

"By the way, I broke all the ceramic fruit in the apartment," he says smugly. Roxas returns his grin, but this one is sly.

"I figured you would, so I bought some while I was gone," he retorts, gesturing to his bag. Axel's grin falls, and he groans.

"Damn it."

* * *

A/N: Happy AkuRoku Day!

Let's celebrate by leaving me comments!


End file.
